The present invention relates to a ski brake consisting of a hoop of spring metal articulated transversely, by its sides, to a base and having, in its central part, a flattened open loop bearing on the base so as to form a return spring tending to hold the brake in the active braking position, the central part of the hoop further carrying a pedal fitted so as to tilt about the central part, this pedal being intended to receive the pressure of the boot so as to raise the brake against the action of the open loop.
Such a brake is substantially known from Patent DE 25 54 110, the content of which is incorporated by reference. Although the central part of the metal hoop is not actually fitted with a pedal in this embodiment, the addition of a pedal is nevertheless well known and has even become common practice. In particular, such a pedal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,728, the content of which is incorporated by reference.
The patent DE 27 07 839, the content of which is incorporated by reference, discloses a brake consisting essentially of a simple hoop fitted with a plastic plate forming an actuating pedal for raising the brake when putting the boot in the binding. When the brake is in the lowered position, this pedal remains in the plane of the metal hoop, that is to say in an oblique position which is less than ideal for supporting the sole of the boot. Further, in this embodiment, the brake is lowered into the active position by an auxiliary spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,728 discloses a brake fitted with a pedal which is raised into a horizontal position under the effect of a torsion spring, so as to place this pedal in a position favorable for its actuation by the boot.
Brakes are moreover known, such as the brake represented in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/118,534, the content of which is incorporated by reference and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/748,555, the content of which is incorporated by reference, comprising two separate brake arms articulated to a pedal which is further connected to the brake base by an auxiliary rod so as to form a parallelogram-type articulation holding the pedal in a substantially horizontal position. An auxiliary spring acts on the rod so as to lower the brake into the active position.